Just The Way You Are
by alpha61
Summary: Depois do Alvin e a Brittany se terem declarado, chegou a vez do Theodore e a Eleanor mostrarem o que sentem um pelo outro.


**Just The Way You Are**

SINOPSE: Depois do Alvin e a Brittany se terem declarado, chegou a vez do Theodore e a Eleanor mostrarem o que sentem um pelo outro.

O Theodore estava a descer as escadas como fazia todos os dias para ajudar o Dave a fazer o pequeno-almoço. Mas, como o Dave estava fora, o Theodore ia ter que tratar disso sozinho. Ou não?

O Theodore desceu as escadas e, no último degrau, parou, cheirando algo saboroso. _Que cheiro é este?_, pensou ele. _Eu ainda nem comecei a fazer pequeno-almoço!_ Ele foi em direcção à cozinha e parou à entrada, ficando boquiaberto com o que estava a ver.

A Eleanor estava na cozinha a tirar um bolo do forno. Ela pegou no bolo, com as luvas de protecção, e colocou-o na mesa, junto das outras coisas do pequeno-almoço.

O Theodore observou com atenção os movimentos da Eleanor e a forma como ela tratava os alimentos com carinho.

"Uau.", suspirou o Theodore.

A Eleanor assustou-se e deu um salto: "Ááá!" Ela olhou para a entrada da cozinha e viu o seu amigo: "Theodore! Assustaste-me!"

O Theodore saiu do transe e entrou na cozinha: "Desculpa. Foi sem querer."

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Theodore? Acordaste cedo!"

"Bem… Eu costumo ajudar o Dave a fazer o pequeno-almoço e, já que ele hoje não está, eu vinha tratar de tudo sozinho." Ele olhou para a mesa. "Mas vejo que tu já te adiantaste."

"Oh!", a Eleanor também olhou para a mesa. "É que… bem… Eu costumo ajudar a Miss Miller a fazer o pequeno-almoço e outras refeições. Mas… Já que ela está no hospital, e eu estou aqui, bem… eu pensei que não havia problema se eu… tu sabes."

"Tem calma, Eleanor. Eu percebo."

"Percebes?"

"Claro! A cozinha também é a minha paixão!"

Ela sorriu para ele e ele para ela.

"Vamos comer?", perguntou a Eleanor.

"Claro!", o Theodore respondeu, sentando-se numa cadeira.

A Eleanor sentou-se ao lado dele: "Bom apetite."

"Obrigado."

Eles começaram a comer.

"Bom dia!", disse o Simon, entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia!", responderam o Theodore e a Eleanor.

"Dormiste bem?", perguntou o Theodore.

"É. O saco-cama não é cinco estrelas, mas serviu perfeitamente.", ele sentou-se numa cadeira e começou a comer.

"Bom dia!", a Jeanette apareceu e sentou-se na sua cadeira, ao lado do Simon.

"Bom dia!", responderam os outros.

Entretanto, no quarto dos Esquilos, o Alvin abriu os olhos. Ele olhou para a Brittany e sorriu: "Brit?"

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente: "Alvin? O que é que se passa?"

"Adormecemos aqui."

A Brittany levantou-se depressa, nervosa: "Oh meu Deus! É melhor ir para a minha cama antes que os outros acabem de ver o filme!"

"Não vale a pena.", disse o Alvin.

"O quê?! Porquê?!"

"Já é de manhã."

A Brittany sentou-se: "Oh não."

"Hey! Acalma-te, Brit! Não é o fim do mundo! Além disso, se nós nos amamos, não temos que nos preocupar!", o Alvin encostou-se a ela e abraçou-a, sorrindo para ela.

"Sim. Tens razão, Alvie.", ela olhou para ele a sorrir.

Os dois beijaram-se.

"Vamos descer?", perguntou o Alvin, depois do beijo.

"Sim.", respondeu a Brittany.

Os dois levantaram-se.

Lá em baixo, os quatro tomavam o pequeno-almoço.

O Simon olhou para a entrada e viu o Alvin e a Brittany a entrarem ao mesmo tempo: "Bom dia, pombinhos!", disse ele, com um sorriso provocador.

"Cala-te, Simon!", disse o Alvin.

O Alvin e a Brittany sentaram-se à mesa.

"Então? Tudo bem?", perguntou a Jeanette à Brittany.

"Sim."

Os seis continuaram a comer, em silêncio.

Ao fim de algum tempo, o Alvin disse: "Ok! Chega! Não aguento mais este silêncio!"

Todos olharam para ele como se ele estivesse maluco.

"É verdade, está bem?", continuou o Alvin. "Eu e a Brittany agora somos namorados!" A Brittany olhou para ele sorridentemente apaixonada. "Nós gostamos muito um do outro e estamos muito bem assim! Mais alguma coisa?" Ninguém respondeu. "Óptimo!", o Alvin continuou a comer.

"Alvin?", o Alvin olhou para a Brittany. "Eu amo-te.", a Brittany beijou o Alvin e o Alvin beijou-a de volta.

"Oooooooh!", comoveram-se os outros.

"Eu também te amo.", disse o Alvin à Brittany, os dois a sorrirem um para o outro.

"Duplo "Oooooooh!"!", disse o Theodore.

Todos olharam para ele, espantados.

"O que foi?"

A Eleanor sorriu para o Theodore.

MAIS TARDE, PERTO DA HORA DE ALMOÇO:

O Theodore estava na sala, sentado no sofá, a ver desenhos animados.

"Há, há, há.", riu-se ele de uma piada dos desenhos animados.

"Theodore."

Ele olhou para o lado e viu a Eleanor: "Ah, olá Eleanor. Queres sentar-te aqui e fazer-me companhia?"

"Não. Eu só vim aqui perguntar-te se me querias ajudar a fazer o almoço."

"Oh. Claro, Eleanor!", o Theodore desligou a TV e levantou-se do sofá, indo com a Eleanor para a cozinha. "E o que é que vai ser o almoço?"

"Bem… Eu tinha pensado em fazer lasanha. O que é que achas?"

"Adoro! Vamos lá!", o Theodore apressou-se, correndo para a cozinha a puxar a Eleanor pelo braço.

"Ááá! Calma!", riu-se ela.

POUCO DEPOIS:

A Eleanor estava a colocar a lasanha no forno.

O Theodore observou-a a abaixar-se e a preparar tudo, marcando o tempo no cronómetro do forno e depois, levantando-se. _Uau! Ela é tão bonita! Os seus lindos olhos! A sua beleza! A sua amizade!_

A Eleanor reparou no olhar do Theodore: "Theodore?! Estás bem?!"

O Theodore saiu do transe: "O quê? Oh! Sim! Claro!", ele desviou o olhar.

"Theodore! O que é que tens?"

"Nada!"

"Não! Passa-se alguma coisa contigo! Eu conheço-te! Vá! Começa a falar!"

"Eleanor. Eu…"

"Theodore! Nós somos amigos! Conhecemo-nos há tanto tempo! Fala comigo!"

"Está bem.", ele baixou a cabeça. "Eleanor. Eu… Eu…"

Ela aproximou-se dele e colocou uma mão no ombro, apoiando-o: "Fala, Theodore."

"Eleanor.", ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dela: "Eu amo-te."

A Eleanor ficou espantada e tirou a mão do ombro do Theodore: "Tu… amas-me?"

"Sim. Tu és especial, Ellie. És bonita, simpática, cozinhas bem e tens uns olhos lindos que fazem o meu coração derreter-se sempre que olhas para mim."

A Eleanor corou: "Oh Theo."

"Eu sei que tu podes não gostar de mim da mesma maneira e deixar de ser minha amiga.", a Eleanor olhou para ele em descrença. "Mas eu tinha que arriscar!"

"E fizeste bem, Theodore. Esses sentimentos devem ser transmitidos e não escondidos. E eu sei como te sentes, porque eu sinto-me da mesma maneira."

O Theodore olhou nos olhos dela: "O quê?!"

"Theodore. Eu também estou apaixonada por ti.", ela sorriu para ele, fazendo-o sorrir também.

"Estás a falar a sério?"

"Não podia falar mais a sério, Theodore."

A Eleanor aproximou-se do Theodore e encostou os seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente, fechando os olhos e envolvendo os seus braços em torno do pescoço do seu amado.

O Theodore ficou nervoso no início, mas depois relaxou e fechou os olhos, colocando as suas mãos na cintura da Eleanor.

De repente, foram interrompidos pela campainha do cronómetro do forno, indicando que a lasanha estava pronta.

A Eleanor afastou-se do Theodore: "Oh! A lasanha está pronta!"

Ela afastou-se do Theodore, os dois a corarem, e foi em direcção ao forno.

Depois de ter colocado a lasanha na mesa, a Eleanor falou: "Vou chamar os outros."

O Theodore parou-a: "Espera!"

Ela olhou para ele, curiosa: "O que foi, Theo?!"

"Já que o Alvin e a Brittany não vêm almoçar e o Simon e a Jeanette estão lá em cima, eu queria aproveitar para te cantar uma música.

"Uma música?! Para mim?!"

"É que… eu já me queria declarar a ti à algum tempo, mas como não sabia o que dizer, procurei na minha lista de músicas favoritas aquela que se encaixaria melhor ao que eu te queria dizer. Eu já arranjei a música há algum tempo, mas ainda não tinha achado o momento ideal para cantá-la para ti. E agora que te disse o que sentia, acho que chegou a altura de te cantar esta música dedicada a ti."

"Oh Theo!", a Eleanor estava corada.

O Theodore começou a cantar:

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her she don't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, do I look okay,_

_I say_

_When I see your face,_

_There is not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are, hey_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know_

_You know i'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay,_

_You know i'll say_

_When i see your face,_

_There is not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

No final, a Eleanor disse: "Theodore! Foi a coisa mais romântica que já me fizeram!" Ela beijou-o e depois agradeceu: "Obrigada!", ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu-lhe de volta. "Vamos chamar o Simon e a Jeanette?"

"Vamos."

E o par subiu as escadas de mãos dadas a olharem um para o outro e a sorrirem, felizes por finalmente estarem juntos.

**FIM**

O AUTOR: Finalmente, o Theodore e a Eleanor estão juntos. Dois esquilos fofinhos, um par fofinho, um amor fofinho, uma história fofinha. Espero que tenham gostado desta história. A música que o Theodore dedicou à Eleanor é: Just The Way You Are, do Bruno Mars. P.S.: Não percebo nada de cozinha. xD


End file.
